Animal Instinct
by PrehistoricCat
Summary: "Animals do what their instinct tells them, I like that." Abby had said. As the tension between Matt and Abby grows, will they succomb to what their own instincts tell them?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not mine, just playing in the sandbox and having a bit of fun with characters I adore. No copyright intended**

**A/N: This grew partly from a series of drabbles I wrote to celebrate primeval100's 200th prompt (called "In Denial") and partly from a scene in episode 2 of series 4. If you enjoy, please leave a comment. Thank you**

* * *

><p>Their first proper meeting had not got off to the best of starts. Abby was angry and frustrated with everything and everyone. After a year of surviving, she and Connor had at least expected to be able to contribute to the new team and give them the benefit of their experiences – but instead they were effectively 'sacked', dismissed as 'amateurs' because they weren't military trained and everything that had happened to them was being brushed aside.<p>

When Matt started asking questions, Abby immediately went on the defensive. Who was he anyway? All he knew about her and Connor was what he'd read in a few files; what gave him the right to think she'd tell him about their life in the Cretaceous? If it had been Becker, or maybe Lester, she'd have opened up; let out a bit of emotion perhaps. But she didn't know if she could trust him. Since the incident with Leek, any new ARC members had to be agreed on by everyone; both Sarah and Danny had earned their trust before they joined. This newcomer was going to have to prove to Abby that he could be trusted before she accepted him and even contemplated opening up to him.

Her mood improved only slightly as the day progressed. Lester offered her a post, looking after the creatures in the menagerie. At least it was a foot in the door, even if it wasn't on the front line Somehow she'd find a way for Connor to get back inside too. There seemed to be a lot of new technology around; surely they could use a man of Connor's skills there? The young girl at the console, Jess? She seemed like someone who might have a bit of an influence. Abby decided to give it a couple of days, get to know her and then approach the subject of finding something for Connor.

After her orientation tour of the ARC, Abby had been surprised to learn that they were using tazer style guns – a policy introduced by Matt. He asked what she thought about the menagerie, and she'd ended up apologising to him for assuming he was 'trigger happy' just because he'd been in the army. Matt was definitely not like any other military person she'd met before and despite herself, she found herself warming to him.

"Becker says you're brilliant with animals." he had said.

"As long as they're not trying to eat me." she'd replied. It raised a smile from him. "We get on alright. Animals just do what their instinct tells them. I like that."

"And you think we should be more like that? Follow our instincts?" he said, a twinkle in his eyes. Abby wasn't sure if he was mocking her or agreeing.

"Wouldn't be such a bad idea." She smiled.

"No." Matt returned her smile, and Abby felt something in the pit of her stomach stirring. Perhaps Matt wasn't such a bad guy after all.

-o-

Days and weeks progressed. Much to Abby's relief, Connor had managed to worm his way back into the team, and although neither were officially part of the field team they both saw more than their fair share of the action. They may not have had military training, but they'd both honed their survival skills in the Cretaceous and could read what a creature would do better than any soldier.

However, as the new team began to gel as a unit under Matt's guidance, Abby and Connor were increasingly finding themselves at odds with each other. Their priorities were changing – Connor was focussing more and more on the technology despite his early protests that he wanted to be out in the field, whilst Abby wanted to help and understand the creatures.

On this particular morning, the anomaly alert had sounded and the team had dispatched out just like any other time. It was raining, and the sky was dark and angry looking. Abby sat next to Matt during the long drive out to the anomaly site, staring miserably through the windscreen. Matt was a man of few words, there was never any small talk from him whilst they were on a call – he was focussed purely on the task. Connor had said it was 'creepy' but Abby had argued that he was being professional, and maybe that was something the team had been lacking in before. Still, she wished she'd gone in Becker's vehicle with Connor instead, at least there would have been some kind of conversation.

The anomaly was on the brow of a hill and Becker's men were already trekking up to it, dragging the case carrying the locking device with them. "Any reports of a creature incursion?" Matt said over the radios.

"Nothing, Sir." came the response. "We're well away from any residential areas here; if something has come through there's no-one around to see it."

"OK, we need to be certain. Connor, can I leave you to handle locking the anomaly and be on standby in case we need to reopen it in a hurry to get a creature back through?" Matt said.

"No problem. I can set up a black box and get some data whilst I'm waiting." Connor followed the team heading towards the anomaly.

"Becker, call some of your men back, we need to do a full sweep of the area. Check for footprints, anything that might indicate a creature came through."

"I'm on it." Becker said, and he began sending orders to the soldiers.

"Abby, you come with me." Matt said, beckoning for her to follow. He was heading in the opposite direction to where most of the soldiers were going.

"Where are we going?" Abby said, puzzled.

"If you were a frightened creature stuck in a world you didn't know, where would you be heading? Out into the open or..."

"Into the shelter and protection of the trees." Abby said. Matt nodded and picked up his pace towards the rocks and the stream that stood between them and the woods. The stream was already swollen and moving quickly, and as Matt crossed he almost lost his footing. Abby was used to this sort of terrain, but even she found it difficult. Glancing up at the sky, she was beginning to think this wasn't such a great idea. The rain was getting heavier, and the rocks increasingly slippery. "Maybe we should wait until this rain eases up a bit?" Abby called.

"The creature could be miles away by then." Matt said. He sniffed and moved with a purpose towards the line of trees on the edge of the woods.

Abby rolled her eyes and tried to keep up with him. Why did she always get stuck with Matt any way? Whenever they went out to an anomaly it was always "Abby, you come with me." She never argued; he was in charge after all, but it annoyed her at times. She heard a distant rumble of thunder and the air felt heavy; a storm was heading their way. The breeze picked up and the branches of the trees began to sway. "Matt, maybe we should head back, yeah?"

"Bit of rain never hurt anyone, Abby!" He shouted back. "Once we're in the woods, we won't even notice it's raining."

Suddenly, there was a flash of light and a loud crackle in the air. Abby grabbed at her ear in pain, pulling out her radio comms device. Matt had done the same. "OK, you win." Matt said, and they turned to go back the way they had come. The rain began to pound around them in huge drops, and there was a second flash of light, followed by a loud rumble of thunder. They were both soaked to the skin and Abby almost felt like she was inhaling the rain as she battled against the strengthening wind. Matt grabbed her hand as they approached the stream and they both looked at it anxiously, assessing the situation. It had been difficult to cross previously, but now the water was raging twice as fast, and it had widened by several feet.

"I don't fancy our chances." Abby said. "We'd be better off finding shelter until the storm passes."

"You're right. There looks to be some caves or something up there. We should go there rather than shelter under a tree in this storm." Matt said, nodding towards the rocks. He led the way, warning Abby about some loose rocks as he clambered upwards. Finally, exhausted, wet and cold, they pulled themselves into the shelter of a small gap in the rock face. It wasn't really a large enough space for two of them, but the rain was getting harder by the second and neither relished the thought of staying out in it any longer. Matt tried to raise Becker on the radio, but all he could get was a static crackle. "The storm's interfering with the comms." he said. "I hope the others managed to get shelter too."

"They're probably nice and warm in the cars." Abby said miserably. There was an awkward silence, the atmosphere almost as thick as outside in the storm. Abby wasn't sure what to do with her arms, and as she moved slightly she became very aware of two things. First of all, there was something hard pressing against her groin. She hoped it was Matt's EMD, but she didn't dare look down because she feared it was something else. The second thing was that her shirt was soaked right through and clinging to her. Although it wasn't see-through, she still felt naked. She could feel her hard nipples against the fabric of her bra, the cold making them erect and sensitive – at least that's what she told herself. It wouldn't be anything else.

To be fair, Matt seemed to be feeling as awkward as she was. "I'm sorry, this place looked bigger from down there." he said.

"It's OK, at least we won't get any wetter here." Abby said.

"It could be worse, I suppose." Matt smiled. "I could be stuck here with Becker."

Abby laughed. "That's true."

There was another awkward silence, then Matt grimaced painfully. "Abby, I'm sorry, I have cramp. I really need to move." He looked at her apologetically and shifted position slightly. Abby closed her eyes and cringed. It definitely wasn't his EMD that was pressed against her, and judging by his slightly red cheeks, he knew she could feel him. "I'm sorry." he said.

"Stop apologising! It's... one of those things." Abby blushed. Her body was reacting in a way she would never have expected. If it had been Connor here, she'd have understood it; they'd probably be taking advantage of the situation by now too. That thought sent a pleasant tingle through her body and she shifted slightly; her body unconsciously pressing harder against Matt's. It was only when he hitched his breath that she pulled herself back to reality and realised it wasn't Connor's erection she was rubbing against. She was desperate for some kind of release; her body demanding attention. As soon as she got away from here she was going to grab Connor and do something about it.

Her arousal was making her extremely aware of Matt and how close he was. She could feel his breath on her face and when she looked at him she was certain he was licking his lips. They looked incredibly inviting, and she felt an urge to kiss them before she shook herself out of the daze she was sinking into. This was Matt; the team leader and a man she barely knew let alone felt she could completely trust yet, and she had to put all thoughts of anything else out of her head.

Thankfully, the rain seemed to be easing, and the gaps between the flashes of lightening and the rumbles of thunder were lengthening. The storm was passing. Matt eased himself out of their hole and tried the earpiece again. "Becker? Jess? Can anyone hear me?"

There was a crackle of static and then Jess's voice was heard. "Matt? Are you guys OK? Becker said he'd lost contact with you?"

"I think the storm knocked the comms out for a while. Abby and I are OK, cold and wet but we're fine. We'll make our way back to the rest of the team now." he said. He held out a hand to help Abby clamber down the rocks. He smiled awkwardly at her, wondering if his cheeks were as flushed as hers.

-o-

Back at the ARC, Abby changed into the spare set of clothes she always kept in her locker. She was grateful that Becker was incredibly well prepared for every eventuality and had foil blankets amongst the kit they took out with them. She and Matt had sat shivering in the back of Matt's car as one of Becker's men drove them. Now all Abby wanted to do was find Connor and shut themselves away in his lab for half an hour. She didn't seduce him very often at work, but she was still feeling incredibly turned on and it wouldn't wait until they got home. She passed Matt in the corridor and found she couldn't look him in the eye, even though the butterflies in her stomach seemed to stir again when she saw him.

She could see Connor leaning over his desk through the crack in the open door, and she prepared to push her way through it. She undid the top button on her blouse and fluffed up her hair and opened the door fully. "Connor, I..." She stopped. Philip Burton was sat opposite Connor with his laptop open. He glared at her, annoyed at being interrupted. "Sorry. I'll speak to you later, Connor."

"It's usual to knock before you enter someone else's room." Burton said.

Connor smiled apologetically at Abby. "I might be a bit late. We got some interesting readings from the anomaly during the storm and I want to look at them properly. You and Jess go home without me, I'll get a lift home with Philip."

"OK." Abby said. She backed out and closed the door. Damn Burton! Damn Connor! This was happening far too frequently these days; Burton encroaching on their personal time. She realised this work was important to Connor, but she felt Burton was taking advantage of Connor's need to try and please those in authority. Abby had realised very early on that Connor craved the attention of a father figure in his life, even before she knew his father had died when Connor was young. She had thought he'd gone beyond all that now with the confidence he had acquired during their time in the Cretaceous, but it seemed she was wrong.

The remainder of the afternoon was spent typing up her report. Everyone had to file something after each anomaly call now, even the tiniest of observations could make a difference in the bigger picture. Abby had her doubts as to how useful "I was pressed against Matt's hard-on." would be in Connor's research, and with a smile she simply wrote "Matt and I managed to find shelter and waited until the worst of the storm had passed." She switched the computer off and debated whether to go home early or go and make use of the ARC gym. She still felt tense and aroused, like a coiled spring waiting to be released. If Connor wasn't going to help, then she had to release it in other ways. A half hour session kicking hell out of the punch bag in the gym should do it, she thought, so she grabbed her bag from her locker and made her way back down the corridor towards the gym.

The door to the storage cupboard opened and an arm reached out and grabbed her, pulling her inside. She tried to scream out but a hand pressed over her mouth and she could feel a warm body press against her, pushing her hard against the wall. It was fairly dark, but there was just enough light streaming through the holes in the air vent for her to make out who her assailant was. The brief moment of fear dissolved, and a tingle of excitement surged through her like a bolt of electricity instead.

The hand was slowly moved away and was replaced by hungry, demanding lips; the same lips she'd barely managed to resist earlier. Every nerve in her body seemed to respond, the desire already burning in her stomach beginning to intensify. His hands grasped her wrists and pinned them against the wall as the kiss grew rougher.

"What the hell are you doing?" She finally gasped out, pulling away from the kiss. Her head was screaming for her get out of there, but her body was telling her otherwise. At the moment her head was winning the battle, but only just.

"We can't deny this any longer, Abby." Matt hissed. "You and I have danced around each other for weeks now."

"Have we?" Abby said. "I wasn't aware."

"I've held back because you're with Connor, but after what happened this afternoon..." His mouth was on hers again and against her better judgement, Abby found herself returning the kiss; her head conceding defeat. He released her wrists, sliding one hand to her hip and the other to caress her breast. Abby's arms circled his neck and shoulders and she pushed her tongue into his mouth, tasting and exploring him.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Abby managed to gasp as Matt's attentions moved to her neck, kissing and licking her soft, smooth skin.

"I know." Matt murmured. "But I'm just acting on instincts, didn't you say that you thought that was a good idea?" Both were breathing hard now, and there was a sense of urgency in their actions. Matt practically ripped off the buttons on Abby's blouse as he pulled at it. It hung loosely around her shoulders as he slid a hand inside the fabric of her bra, roughly grasping her breast and pushing her hard against the wall again.

The touch of his fingers on her bare skin sent every nerve-ending into spasms of excitement. What little rational thought she had left was rapidly disappearing as their mouths mashed together in a desperate, lust-filled kiss. Breathing hard, their limbs tangled together, bodies pressed against each other like they had earlier – except this time they both knew that they could do something about the fires beginning to rage almost out of control inside them.

Abby grabbed at Matt's shirt, pulling it open and gasping for air as his bare skin pressed against hers. "You've no idea what you've been doing to me all this time, Abby!" he growled. His fingers fumbled slightly at the waistband of her jeans, then he undid the button and zip and pushed his hand inside her underwear. He pushed into her wet core, making her gasp out, and then grazed his thumb against her sensitive clit. She moaned softly, moving with him and feeling her body begin to writhe involuntarily.

Abby grabbed at his jeans, unfastening them and easing out his erection. Her hand slid up and down its length, feeling it grow even harder at her touch. Normally she would be dropping to her knees and taking it in her mouth, but there was a growing sense of urgency. They could be caught any minute, and whilst that was an exciting thought neither wanted to be discovered before they'd satisfied the desire they'd both had since they had sheltered from the storm.

Matt helped her to step out of her jeans, and then in one quick movement he had pulled aside the fabric of her underwear and was holding her thigh, easing her leg up and around his hip. "Fuck me!" Abby breathed. She wanted him inside her so much her body ached. The head of his cock pressed against her slick entrance, teasing her. "Please!" she practically begged.

He thrust inside, deep and hard. Abby let out a moan and then adjusted her position so he could enter her more easily. He pulled out almost the whole way and then thrust in again, beginning a series of hard, steady strokes. Abby was pinned against the wall and could only grip onto Matt's back and allow him to fuck her. Each stroke drew out a moan of pleasure from her, and soon both were gasping hard for air. Abby prayed that the office next door was empty; the dull, rhythmic thud against the wall and their increasingly loud moans would leave no doubt what was going on in here.

"Abby!" Matt growled. His pace became faster; more erratic, and Abby sensed he was close to the edge. Wave after wave of pleasure was sweeping her own body, gradually merging into one. She knew this was going to be intense when she released, but she wanted to hold off that moment for as long as possible. "Abby!" He moaned out loud, his face twisting and his hips bucking wildly against her. He tensed, and then she felt the heat of his release as he exploded into her. Moments later Abby finally came undone too, her entire body jerking, internal muscles convulsing around his cock and her head spinning.

"Matt! Don't stop!" she sobbed. Matt couldn't speak, he just continued to thrust into her, filling her more than willing body and moaning his pleasure out loud.

When both were completely satiated, Matt crushed her lips in a kiss that said everything. They just held each other, breathless and sweaty, nerves and muscles still tingling and twitching. When they finally, and somewhat reluctantly, parted neither spoke. Matt fastened his jeans and did up the buttons on his shirt, then gave Abby a tender kiss on the lips. "The next time we do this, I'll try to find somewhere a little more comfortable where we won't have to worry about being caught." he said with a wink, and left before Abby could respond.

Abby leaned against the wall, closing her eyes and trying to compose herself before she could even think about going back into the corridor. Next time? She tugged on her jeans and fastened her blouse back up, her head full of conflicting thoughts. Maybe when her head was clearer and rational thought had returned, she could put some perspective on what had happened today and how she actually felt about it. Until then … well at least the sex had been good.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Couldn't resist doing more Abby/Matt smut, sorry!**

* * *

><p>She knew it was wrong, but it didn't stop her from thinking about it. Ever since that afternoon in the storage cupboard, she'd had sex on her mind; specifically sex with Matt. It had only lasted a few minutes, there was very little foreplay and they hadn't even undressed; yet it had been damn good. He had left her feeling like she was walking on air and it took several minutes for her body to stop tingling – what would he do to her if they could have sex with no time limit or concern about being caught? That was what he'd said when they parted "The next time we do this..." He was already assuming she'd come back for more and at the time she wasn't sure, but now...<p>

She wanted to know what it would feel like to have his tongue flicking her clit and pushing inside her wet pussy, what his cock would feel like in her mouth, what he would taste like... It would be refreshing to be with a man that knew what he wanted and would challenge her sexually. She wanted to be the one being led for a change; to try things she'd never done before... Had Matt been serious or was that just a parting line?

She'd sent him a text message, "Have you thought about somewhere more comfortable yet?" He would either be wondering how the hell to answer and let her down gently or be pleased she was making a move. She'd only just put the phone down on the desk when it started to ring – it was Matt.

"I've thought of nothing else," he said, his voice sounding breathy. "If you're serious, then I have a plan."

"I don't joke about things like this," Abby replied. "And if we do this, then we do it properly. I don't just want another quickie in the cupboard." She could feel her body shaking; was she actually doing this?

"Me either. We deserve better," Matt said. "My flat would be ideal, we just need an excuse for you to be away for a few hours."

"We'll think of something, but let's make it soon. I don't want to wait any longer than we need to." Her heart was pounding, and if Matt said to go now, she would drop everything.

"Leave it with me." he said, and ended the call.

Abby's head was reeling. Could she actually do this? It was a dangerous game to be playing and someone could get hurt; particularly Connor. Her sensible, rational side was telling her to end this now; be satisfied with what she had, but her body was telling her that she needed this. She tried to go about her work as usual, but Matt kept sending her suggestive texts – fairly innocent at first, but when Abby started replying with her own naughty thoughts the texts grew increasingly filthy. This was all part of the game; a prequel to what was eventually going to happen.

The texts continued after they'd left the ARC, and Abby had to put her phone on silent so that Connor wouldn't get suspicious. She had to stifle a giggle when Matt sent a photo of his cock "Something for you to dream about as you sleep." She made her excuses and went to bed early, stripped naked and spread herself across the bed and then took a photo of as much of her body as she could with her phone. She sent it to Matt with the message "Pleasant dreams."

-o-

They'd been in the ARC almost two hours, and they were still exchanging filthy texts but no indication as to when they would act out what they were suggesting. If it was going to be the weekend, then Abby would be able to come up with a cover story pretty easily, but she didn't think she would be able to wait that long. If this went on for much longer, she would have to make use of the storage cupboard again.

They were called in for their weekly team meeting with Lester, and Abby sat opposite Matt so that she could watch him. Whilst Becker was doing his presentation, Matt texted "I have a massive erection just thinking about you." Abby was about to reply when she heard Lester ask Matt for his report.

"And please tell me that you're all going to be doing something constructive when there's no anomaly to investigate!" Lester said. "I don't pay you to sit around drinking coffee all day."

"I believe Connor is busy on a project for Philip." Matt glanced at Connor, who nodded to confirm what he'd just said. "Jess is working on some upgrades to the internal network, Becker and his team you already know about … and Abby and I have an appointment this afternoon at an exotic breeds centre with a view to possibly using some of their experience in the re-designing of the menagerie." Abby looked up at Matt and caught a flash of lust in his eyes. This was it. It was going to happen this afternoon. Her throat tightened and her stomach felt like a washing machine on spin cycle.

As they walked away from their meeting, Matt called out. "We leave at 1pm, Abby. I'll drive, and I'll take you home after so Connor had better have your car keys." 1pm was three hours away – it seemed like an eternity. Getting a text that said "I'm going to make you come so many times your body will be reduced to a quivering heap." didn't help. She had a feeling that was no idle boast; it was a statement of fact. She tried to do every single boring and mundane job she could think of to try and keep herself occupied, but as 1pm grew closer her body was tingling in anticipation. The texts had promised so much, the last 24 hours had been one long foreplay session.

She took the car keys to Connor and he barely acknowledged her. She sighed as she left his lab, this was the problem. She loved him, but they had settled into "comfortable" and "dependable" far too quickly and Abby longed for the early days where sex with him was still exciting. Maybe she just needed to get this out of her system; scratch the itch so to speak, and then everything would be OK again.

Matt was in the car waiting for her. She got in and he pulled out of the car park. "We need to get our stories straight." he said. "This exotic breeds centre we're supposed to be at turns out to be a none starter – it wasn't quite what we thought it was going to be and we felt uncomfortable approaching the staff for assistance."

"OK," Abby nodded. "I can patch together a report tomorrow, I've seen enough of those places to be able to make something up."

Matt nodded then swallowed nervously. Abby was nervous too and felt slightly sick as the reality of what they were about to do began to dawn on her. She glanced at him, watching him concentrate on his driving, and for a split second she almost asked him to turn around and go back to the ARC. Then she thought back to the afternoon in the storage cupboard, and all the things he'd said in his text messages and smiled. The nerves disappeared and were replaced by a shiver of excitement – she had to do this.

They practically fell through the door of Matt's flat in their haste to get inside as quickly as possible. Abby didn't have time to take in any details of what his lounge looked like; Matt was practically dragging her to his bedroom as their mouths crushed together. By the time they had reached his bed, they were both breathing hard and tugging at each other's clothes. Both their shirts were tossed to the floor, and then their limbs tangled together as they fell onto the bed. Abby rolled so that she was on top and she ran her fingers through his hair, sighing into his mouth as she claimed it with a deep, passionate kiss.

Matt slid his hands down her body, one resting in the small of her back and the other gently squeezing the soft flesh of her backside as he responded to her kiss with an equal fervour. She was unfastening his belt and fumbling with the zip on his jeans. "Hey, slow down!" he said. "We have the whole afternoon, there's no need to rush this."

"Sorry." Abby blushed. Matt was nibbling and licking her ear and moving slowly towards her neck, sending a shiver straight through Abby's body. "Mmm!" she groaned. "That feels really good!"

"Yeah?" Matt ran his tongue from behind her ear around to the curve of her throat. Abby threw her head back and he responded by licking her up to her mouth again and claiming it with his. As they kissed, Abby ground herself against Matt's arousal. She felt a familiar tingle in her groin as the anticipation grew in intensity; it seemed everything that had been promised in their text messages would finally happen.

Matt's hands were now tugging at her bra, so she reached around and unfastened it. He tossed it to the ground with a flourish, then took one of her breasts in his mouth. He alternated between teasing the nipple with his teeth and soothing it with his tongue as he made contented suckling noises. Abby breathed hard, stroking his hair. She'd imagined him doing exactly this to her, but the reality was so much better. He grasped her other breast with one hand; cupping it tightly, whilst his other hand slid inside her waistband.

Breathing hard, Abby undid the button on her jeans to allow him easier access. His fingers were under the elastic of her knickers immediately, causing her breath to hitch. He rested them just millimetres from her clit, tantalisingly close. She pressed against him, wanting him to touch her there but he remained still, focussing on her breasts instead.

"Please Matt!" she begged, the arousal surging through her body almost too intense. She was wriggling herself out of her jeans and knickers; he might be taking his time but she wasn't willing to wait. He bit her nipple hard, making her whimper out loud, then he pushed a finger into her wet core. "Yess!" Abby gasped out. He began to move the finger in and out then added a second, stretching and massaging her whilst his tongue flicked over her sensitive nipples. Her body began to tingle and she could feel her muscles rippling around his fingers as the first of the many orgasms he'd promised took hold.

Smiling, Matt withdrew and leaned back. Abby was at his belt again, and this time he allowed her to unfasten it and unzip his jeans. Her hands pulled out his erection and shifted straight away to take it in her mouth. She swirled her tongue over the glistening tip, tasting him before she curled her lips around him sucking in the first inch or so. Her hand stroked up and down the increasingly hard shaft, matching the movement of her mouth as she took him in further. Matt groaned appreciatively, grabbing a handful of her hair and urging her to take even more. Soon, he was at the back of her throat and Abby had to briefly pull back to prevent her gag reflex kicking in. Matt was breathing hard now, fighting his release as long as possible. He grabbed Abby's head with both hands, holding her as he pushed in further. She sucked him hungrily and then with a loud moan his hips jerked and he exploded into her mouth.

"Jesus, Abby! That's damn good! Don't stop!"

She had no intention of stopping, not whilst he was still hard and spurting into her throat. She swallowed everything he gave, gasping for air but relishing the taste of him. When he had no more, he withdrew his softened cock from her mouth and pulled her to him, replacing his cock with his tongue. Their tongues tangled together in a dance of passion whilst Matt wriggled out of his jeans completely so that they were both now naked.

"I didn't think you'd actually go for this," Matt breathed, kissing her hungrily and caressing her breasts. "This is even better than I imagined. You're just... amazing!"

"I can't believe I'm doing this either, but I'm so glad I went for it!"

They fell back onto the bed, and Matt straddled her with his back to her face. He urged her thighs apart with his hands, caressing them and kissing the soft skin. The tip of his tongue traced a line towards her wet core and pushed inside, his fingers parting her folds so that he could thrust in even further. Abby's hips rolled into his movements as his tongue fucked her, and she could feel the fire in her groin beginning to rage.

He shifted so that his cock was pushed against her mouth, and Abby had no hesitation in taking it again. It swelled in her mouth as she practically devoured him, determined to get him rock hard again for her. The air was filled with the sounds of satisfied sighs and suckling; both being pleasured and giving pleasure. Abby felt her back arch and she recognised the feeling inside that meant she was close to orgasm again. Matt sensed it too, and increased the force of his thrusting tongue. He circled her clit with both his thumbs and that was enough to ignite the intense wave of pleasure that swept through her. Her body shook and she gasped for air, sucking his now fully erect cock as hard as she could.

Matt broke away and pulled Abby to the edge of the bed. He stood between her legs, looking down at her with dark, lust-filled eyes. The tip of his cock pressed at her slick entrance, and Abby whimpered. "I want you!" she managed to rasp, reaching for his hand. He laughed, and grabbed both her legs as he thrust into her hard. "Fuck!" Abby groaned, and her body shuddered. He thrust again with such a force she had to grasp the bed to anchor herself. He stilled himself, buried deep inside her and she felt her internal muscles clamping around him, adjusting to his size. He stretched and filled her to her limit, almost to a point where it hurt, but that would only add to the pleasure she knew he was about to give.

He began to fuck her with hard, deep strokes; holding onto her hips for leverage. Abby wrapped her legs around him, drawing him in even more. Their bodies slapped together and both moaned and gasped. He varied his pace; sometimes fast and hard, sometimes slow and deep, and then he used his thumbs to circle her sensitive clit again. Every nerve and muscle in Abby's body was tingling with arousal and the fire emanating from her groin was threatening to overwhelm her.

She came violently, her body shaking and rolling uncontrollably and she almost screamed out. Matt sank himself down onto her, crushing her body beneath his but still pounding into her. Their mouths met in a deep, passionate kiss and Matt grasped her breasts hard before rolling over again so that Abby was on top of him.

The change in position gave Abby a brief moment to recover. She sank down onto him, meeting his upward thrust. The tip of his cock hit her womb, and Abby let out the scream she'd previously repressed – he really had meant it when he said he'd make her come numerous times. Moving in perfect unison, their bodies ground together, fucking deeper than before with Abby setting the pace. Her head was spinning and she knew she wouldn't be in control for much longer, but she desperately wanted to hold back her final release until Matt was there too.

He moved his hands to her hips, pulling her down onto him as his thrusting became more erratic and urgent. Abby's soft cries were urging him; the sound of her pleasure driving him wild with lust. He knew he had found a spot inside her that was very sensitive and he deliberately pounded it each time he entered her. Finally, he could hold back no more and his hips jerked, releasing his seed into her a second time with a loud, guttural moan. He rolled them over again, continuing his thrusts as he filled her, breathing her name whilst she sobbed and gripped his body. Suddenly she went limp, her orgasm completely overwhelming her and she could only ride out these amazing moments with Matt in control.

They came down from their high slowly, tongues tangling together and soft caresses saying everything. Finally, Matt broke their union and pulled Abby to his chest. Both were exhausted and drifted into a content sleep within a few minutes.

-o-

They awoke about an hour or so later. The clock at the side of the bed told them it was late afternoon and there was still no real rush for Abby to leave. The heady scent of sex hung in the air, and Abby breathed it in, holding on to the memory of what they had done. If she got out of the bed now, it would break the spell, and she wasn't sure she was ready for that yet.

"If you want to take a shower before you leave, there's a clean towel in the bathroom," Matt said softly.

A shower was probably a good idea; she could hardly arrive home sweaty and flushed. She took Matt's suggestion as her cue to make a move; he was bringing it to an end. Reluctantly, she got out of the bed and padded across the room. "Bathroom's at the end of the corridor," Matt told her. She nodded and forced a smile.

The warm water was refreshing, and Abby felt invigorated by the powerful jet from the shower. Her skin tingled, but she supposed part of that was down to still feeling aroused. There was no denying that Matt was an amazing lover, and although she'd come here with the intention of getting it out of her system; the afternoon had had the opposite effect. She had to find other opportunities to be with him now; this was not going to be the last time she had sex with him.

"Thought you might need help soaping your back!" Matt was behind her, his erection pressing into the small of her back and his hands reaching around to cup her breasts. She turned her head and he captured her mouth in a hungry, desperate kiss. It seemed he was just as reluctant as she was to end it. One of his hands slid down to her pussy and his fingers entered her; Abby reached around and grasped his cock and they pressed against each other, sighing softly. "There's just one thing I said I'd do to you that we haven't done yet; I'm not letting you leave until we've at least tried," Matt breathed.

Abby racked her brains trying to think what it was. She went through his text messages one by one, and then realised what he meant. The thought alone made her knees shake. She'd always been curious about anal sex, but she'd never found a lover confident enough to try it with her – until now. Matt's hand was sliding between the crease in her ass, and she shivered. He pushed his fingertip into her and Abby gasped. "Is this OK?" he whispered, pushing against the tight muscle inside.

"Mm!" Abby whimpered. "I want this!"

He pushed his finger in deeper, and Abby gasped at this strange sensation. When he slid a second finger in, he nipped at her earlobe and cupped her breast with his free hand. Abby pushed back against him, her back pressed firmly on his strong chest. As she relaxed, his fingers pushed in and out of her ass, making her body tremble. She'd never expected this to feel so good. "Ready?" Matt rasped into her ear.

"Yes, fuck me!"

She placed her hand on the tiled wall to steady herself, and Matt slid his arm around her waist. He removed his fingers and replaced them with the tip of his cock, pushing gently at first. Slowly, his cock slid into her ass, deeper and deeper until it was completely buried inside. He allowed Abby a moment or two to adjust and then he began to slowly move in and out.

Abby whimpered; she'd never experienced anything like this before and it felt bloody good! Matt sensed her growing confidence, so he increased his pace. "You're so tight!" he growled, "So sexy!"

"Harder!" Abby demanded.

Matt obliged, thrusting in so hard she fell against the wall. He continued to pound into her, enjoying the screams she was making. Abby braced herself against the cold tiles, moving with him. He bit down on her shoulder as his thrusting became more erratic, and he slid his free hand down between her legs to pinch her clit. She screamed out as her body began to shake violently, then she sobbed; the orgasm sweeping through her like a tidal wave and making her legs buckle underneath her.

"Abby! Oh god yesss!" Matt moaned out, releasing yet again into her. They both slumped against the tiled wall, exhausted and breathing hard. Abby recovered first and turned around to face him, pulling him into a kiss. The water from the shower flowed over their satiated bodies whilst their tongues tangled together and their limbs entwined. Neither wanted to break this spell, but eventually reality set in.

"I should get you home," Matt whispered. Abby simply nodded, she couldn't find her voice. They stepped out of the shower and dried themselves in silence. Minutes later, they were dressed and Matt was driving Abby home.

When they pulled up outside the apartment block where Jess's flat was, they sat for a few moments. Abby hardly dare ask; she knew she wanted more but was afraid he wouldn't. "I think we... I want..."

Matt squeezed her hand. "Me too."

Abby breathed a sigh of relief and got out of the car. She made her way up the stairs to the flat without looking back. By the time she'd reached the door, her phone was beeping to tell her she had a text message. It was from Matt. "We have another appointment at another exotic breeds centre tomorrow afternoon." She smiled, and felt a new spring in her step.


End file.
